


Poorly Written Romance Novel

by sarenka



Series: Peaches [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Sweet/Hot, bad literature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarenka/pseuds/sarenka
Summary: Delrin and Mira move in together.smut one shot/modern AU.
Relationships: Delrin Barris/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Peaches [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700422
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Poorly Written Romance Novel

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW.

It’s the first night of them living together. Granted, Delrin has slept here each night for two weeks already, and quite the few nights before, but today he officially moved out of his apartment and moved in here, and his name is on the lease alongside hers. 

They have a home together. 

Who knew it could feel so thrilling, Mira thinks, lying in a bed reading a book and waiting for Delrin to join her. Just a regular night, one of many to come, but tonight, everything ordinary feels special. 

He walks in, wearing boxers and a plain white t-shirt that clings to his body just enough to show how in shape he keeps. 

Delrin fluffs his pillow before slipping underneath the covers, and it amuses her. He likes both order and comfort, and he makes their bed in the morning. Well, who is she to stop him?

Maker, she would recognize the scent of the soap on his skin anywhere. 

“What are you reading?” He asks before she has a chance to say anything.

“Ugh,” she groans. “It’s too embarrassing to mention.”

“Mira,” he chuckles. “You do realize I know you quite well, right? I know you secretly enjoy all the romance novels Cassandra sends your way. I’m actually surprised that you’re ashamed, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“I would not call it a romance novel,” she frowns and hands Delrin the book, “but please, see for yourself.”

“All right, let’s see. _‘The air becomes heavy, as if the pressure dropped on the ship, but Evaleigh knows it is not a technical malfunction, just how her mind dizzies whenever Commander Lionheart lowers his husky voice. He’s displeased with her, and she should not have taken that tone with him, but the way he looks at her with those piercing whisky eyes makes her soaking wet. Oh, how she wishes to fulfill his every order!’_ Wow, it is pretty bad.”

“Believe me, it only gets worse.”

“ _‘Commander prowls around her, eyeing her up and down, and Evaleigh trembles. It is wrong, they work together, but he is a lion incarnate and she would give anything to be his mate, to let him take her right here, in a cockpit. How fitting would that be!’_ ,” Delrin bursts out laughing, spitting on a book.

“Stop roaring,” she scolds him, red in a face from a mixture of embarrassment and hilarity.

“I can’t, I will never look at the word ‘ _cockpit’_ the same again, sweet Andraste,” he protests, still grinning. “ _‘He leans closer and closer, and Evaleigh rubs her thighs together, but the delicious friction between her legs only inflames her desire. She wants to say something, but suddenly, his mouth is close to her ear, and he growls: **“** You better shut that pretty little mouth before I put it to work, doll. **”** Evaleigh licks her lips. All she yearns for is to please her Commander, her lion.’_ Oh, honey, I want to formally retract all of my previous statements. I am very much judging you right now. You should be so embarrassed.”

“I didn’t choose it!” she giggles. “That what I got from my romance novel subscription Cass gave me for my birthday.”

“We are on page ninety-two, Mira. You can’t exactly claim innocence.”

Her whole body shakes of laughter, and Delrin joins her too, burying his face into her chest. The whole bedroom fills with their glee, and good few minutes pass before they calm down. 

Mira runs her fingers on his head as he rests between her breasts, and he groans in approval. His body radiates pleasant warmth, and she likes how his weight feels, not crushing her but still giving her a sense of his strength. Delrin loves being held, and Mira smiles to herself, thinking how sweet he is, and how now they share a life.

“Are my titties comfortable?”

“Oh, yes,” he lifts his head to look at her. “But I know what would make it better.”

He slowly pulls up her shirt, just to let her breasts free. His beard teases her skin and Mira’s breath catches, her hand caressing the back of his neck.

“How about,” Delrin murmurs, voice low and soft. “I put my pretty mouth to work, huh?”

“I see you’ve got inspired by this fine piece of literary work?”

“Well, unlike Captain Lionheart, who should be court-martialed by the way, I am a very giving man.”

“Yes, you are,” Mira agrees, gasping when Delrin circles his tongue around her nipple.

“Maker, I love your tits,” he says, and even though she’s heard it hundreds of times, it never gets old, not when his lips are on her skin, not when her body primes for more.

“How about I show you what I can do with my pretty little mouth?”

He groans, sucking on her breast, but he doesn’t answer, not until she closes her eyes and lets a couple of soft moans. 

“After me,” he breathes. 

She pulls him for a kiss, a greedy, wet kiss that that makes her blood run hot. His hands move on her body leisurely, but Mira rushes, tugging on his shirt to undress him. 

Delrin is beautiful. The marvel never stops, no matter how many times she’s done it, no matter how familiar every part of his body is to her. He’s perfect, and she loves him. 

Her own top and shorts land on the floor, and Mira giggles, knowing that he will pick them up before they fall asleep, but soon all the thoughts cloud underneath the sensations. 

He kisses and caresses every inch of her body with patience and love, stroking the fire inside. Every touch burns and yet it’s not enough, so Mira begs, whispering his name, until Delrin licks around her clit. His facial hair prickles, his arms hold her steady when she bucks her hips. Nothing about this is unusual, but that’s what makes it so good; he knows what she likes and soon enough, she comes apart.

Mira can’t help the happy smile at the sight of him, looking at her with hunger combined with the meticulous way he wipes off his beard with his own shirt. 

She shifts closer and nudges him to lie down. Her scent is on him as she finds his perfect mouth, and then she kisses his cheeks, his jawline, his neck, going lower and lower, not allowing any place to miss the mark of her love before she pays any attention to his cock. He groans when she takes him into her mouth. He’s the best man she’s ever known, and all the sounds of his pleasure delight her.

“Mira,” he whispers as she swirls her tongue on the tip of his cock. “Honey, you’re so good.”

One thing Delrin always enjoys is to watch her like this. His eyes don’t leave her face, and his hand lands deep into her curls, but it’s a tender caress.

He finishes into her mouth with a loud, unashamed moan, tightening his grip on her hair, still gentle. He’s always gentle. 

When she sinks into his arms, Delrin is so mellow and content. They kiss, and Mira rubs her nose against his beard. 

There’s no place she’d rather be.

In a minute they will both get up, and Delrin definitely needs to wash his face thoroughly, but for now, this is wonderful, and from now on, they will spend every single night together.

“I love you, you know that?” He glances at her. “You’re a dream.”

“That’s good, because you’re living here now,” she notes, and then her tone softens. “I love you too, Delrin.”

He places the sweetest kiss on her forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it made you smile.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated.


End file.
